Tiempo
by VictoriaDvalosBTR
Summary: "Oscuridad…oigo sus pasos y no quiero abrir, tan solo quisiera que esto acabara y que todo fuera como antes pero es demasiado tarde, él ya viene por mí y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer."
1. Chapter 1

"Oscuridad…oigo sus pasos y no quiero abrir, tan solo quisiera que esto acabara y que todo fuera como antes pero es demasiado tarde, él ya viene por mí y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer."

**Hola aquí esta otra historia, disfrútenla espero sus reviews **

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, él se volvió loco, mi amigo el chico que he conocido desde que tengo memoria y peor aún…mi amor platónico. Escucho sus pasos tras de mí, solo puedo correr a mi habitación, sé que no es seguro pero es lo más cercano que pude encontrar, mi corazón late a mil por hora, siento que se me saldrá. Lo único que tengo en mente ahora es si podré o no salir con vida…sus pasos se acercan e intenta abrir la puerta…ruego porque no lo logre pero tuve mala suerte, la puerta se abrió…yo solo puedo suplicarle que no me haga daño pero el parece no escucharme, tan solo quisiera regresar el tiempo…

Hace 6 meses…

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Alguien quiere un batido rosa?- Preguntó Kendall quien entusiasmado se paraba del sofá.

-No gracias, yo seguiré viendo mi revista "Moda para los más guapos"- Comentó James.

-¿Qué hay de ti Carlitos?- Preguntó esperanzado el rubio.

-Ahora no Kenny, ¡estoy tratando de sacar mi poder interior y así ser un superhéroe!- Contestó con tono infantil el moreno.

Kendall río, puesto que Carlos a veces era muy infantil pero así lo quería.

-¿Qué hay de ti Loggie?- Preguntó Kendall haciendo la típica carita de perrito bajo la lluvia, él sabía que Logan no se resistiría.

-Ah, está bien Kendall…-Dijo Logan sintiéndose derrotado una vez más.

-Vamos Loggie…- Dicho esto los chicos salieron del apartamento 2J para tomar el ascensor.

-¿Qué vas a querer Logan?…yo invito- Preguntó Kendall moviendo sus típicas cejas, recibiendo una risita del más pequeño.

-Lo que tú decidas, está bien para mí.

Kendall iba a alegar sobre que él eligiera lo que él quisiera pero el sonido del ascensor abriéndose lo interrumpió haciendo que ingresaran. El ascensor iba bajando cuando se atascó.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!- Gritó Kendall.

-Kendall tranquilo, ya active la alarma- Contestó tranquilamente.

-¡¿Pero Loggie, no quiero morir soy muy joven?!- Kendall realmente estaba alterado.

-¡Ah! Me voy a asfixiar, ¡ayuda! ¡AYUDA!-A Logan más bien le pareció gracioso el comportamiento de su amigo, jamás lo había visto así. Logan iba a decir algo cuando de pronto Kendall lo estaba abrazando, más bien aplastando de tan aterrado que estaba pues él era claustrofóbico.

-¡Kenny tranquilo!

Pero de pronto el ascensor se movió llegando al último piso y abriendo sus puertas. Muchas personas que iban a tomarlo miraron confundidos a Logan y a Kendall.

-Este…aquí no pasa nada…es que él me-me quiere mucho- Dijo Logan con una risita nerviosa.

Kendall tenía una cara tan pálida que parecía que había visto un fantasma.

-¿Kendall?...¡¿Kendall?!...¡¿KENDALL?!- El rubio parecía no reaccionar hasta que recibió una bofetada por parte del pálido.

-Aunch…-Dijo el rubio sobándose la mejilla.

-Tenía que hacerlo, estabas muy asustado- Comento el pálido agregando una risita ahogada en la última palabra.

-¿De qué te ríes Logan? No fue gracioso…-Dijo Kendall haciendo un puchero y tratando de parecer enojado cosa que no consiguió.

-Hay Kenny…vamos por tu batido-Dicho esto Logan jaló a Kendall del brazo pero se detuvo cuando vio algo, más bien alguien.

-¿Qué pasa Loggie?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Re-gre-regresó…

Kendall se quedó petrificado en su lugar, tal vez sus vidas podrían dar un nuevo giro…y pude ser que no del todo bueno.

**Bueno espero sus reviews gracias por leer :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Traición

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi historia, quiero agradecer a ****Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter**** y aswbtr por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior **

**Nota: Los personajes de Big Time Rush no me pertenecen, más que a su creador…pero Curt si es mío ;)**

**Capítulo 2: Traición.**

-¿Qué-qué hace aquí él? ¡Pensé que jamás nos encontraría!-Exclamó Logan algo aterrado, pues la persona que estaba frente a ellos los había traicionado tiempo atrás.

-No lo sé, pero peor aún, ¿qué hace él en Palm Woods?- Contestó y preguntó Kendall.

-¿Así es como me reciben queridos amigos? Eso es muy grosero- Contestó aquella persona misteriosa poniendo una mano en el corazón fingiendo estar dolido, ese muchacho en algún tiempo de sus vidas fue su amigo.

-En primer lugar no somos tus amigos y en segundo ¿qué haces aquí Curt?- Contestó Kendall un tanto molesto.

-No has cambiado para nada Knight- Dijo Curt acercándose al chico rubio.

Curt era un poco más alto que Kendall pero no más que James, tenía el cabello castaño, piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Lárgate de aquí Curt, no te queremos volver a ver, no después de lo que nos hiciste- Esta vez habló Logan.

-Pero he cambiado…

***Flashback***

Kendall, James, Logan y Carlos se encontraban en el parque de su vecindario en Minnesota cuándo vieron a un muchacho que estaba a punto de recibir una paliza por parte de unos sujetos más altos que él.

-¡Por favor no me hagan daño!- Les suplicaba el chico que al parecer era de la misma edad que Kendall y los muchachos.

-¡Cállate, no seas llorón y danos todo lo que tengas!- Contestó un tipo robusto que al parecer era el jefe de esa pandilla de maleantes.

-¡Pero ya les dije que no tengo nada más que mi mochila repleta de útiles!- Les dijo el muchacho con las lágrimas en su rostro.

-¡No nos mientas niño! ¡Sabemos que traes más! así que o nos das lo que queremos o si no…-El tipo fue interrumpido por Kendall.

-¡O si no que!- Respondió desafiante por el chico.

James, Logan y Carlos no se habían dado cuenta en que momento Kendall se había separado de ellos.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios hace Kendall!? ¿Qué no ve que son asaltantes? ¡Le harán daño!- Decía alarmado Logan.

-A mí no me gusta pelear saben qué opino de las peleas…-Dijo Carlos tranquilo.

Carlos recibió un zape por parte de James.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió…- Gritó Carlos sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Es nuestro amigo Carlos! Tenemos que ayudarlo y también al chico de allí- Contestó James nervioso.

-Si vamos…

Los tres se pararon en dirección hacia su amigo, pero cuando llegaron los maleantes tenían ahora a Kendall que forcejeaba con uno de ellos.

-¡Suéltenme malditos cobardes!-Decía Kendall tratando de soltarse.

-Esto es para que aprendas a no meterte en lo que no te importa rubiecito!- Contestó el jefe de esa pandilla, mientras que uno de sus cómplices le daba golpes al otro chico.

Kendall estaba a punto de recibir un golpe cuando escuchó que sus amigos se acercaban.

-¡Oigan suéltenlos!-Kendall aprovechó que el sujeto se distrajo para zafarse y darle un buen golpe en la cara.

Los chicos de Big Time Rush luchaban contra los pandilleros mientras que el chico se aferraba a su mochila tratando de escudarse pero a lo lejos se escuchó la sirena de una patrulla.

-¡Vámonos, dejen a estos inútiles!- Dijo un tipo gordo.

Los maleantes huyeron dejando a los 5 chicos solos. Kendall se acercó al muchacho para ver si estaba bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Kendall levantando al chico.

-S-s-si gracias por defenderme chicos- Contestó el muchacho.

-No hay de qué, ¿cuál es tu nombre amigo?- Preguntó Carlos.

-Me llamo Curt.

-Mucho gusto Curt, ellos son James, Carlos y Logan, yo me llamo Kendall- Dijo el rubio.

-¿Eres de por aquí?- Esta vez habló james.

-Sí, de hecho acabo de mudarme.

-¡Genial! Supongo que iras a nuestra preparatoria- Dijo Logan.

-Si…supongo.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes estar con nosotros, así podremos ser amigos ¿no crees?-Preguntó Kendall entusiasmado.

-Claro, y gracias por lo que hicieron por mí hoy pero tengo que irme o me mataran en casa por llegar tarde- Dijo Curt con una leve risita.

-Si quieres podemos acompañarte- Dijo James.

-Claro.

Dicho esto los 5 muchachos tomaron rumbo hacia la casa de Curt, 10 minutos después llegaron a dicho destino.

-Bueno esta es mi casa, debo entrar- Dijo Curt.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana en la escuela ¿irás mañana cierto?- Respondió y preguntó Kendall.

-Sí, es lo más seguro.

-Bueno adiós Curt, cuídate- Dijo despidiéndose Kendall.

-Adiós chicos.

-Adiós…-Contestaron los 4 al unísono.

-Oye Kendall, ¿en verdad crees que sea nuestro amigo?- Preguntó Carlos.

-Yo creo que sí, ¿por qué preguntas Litos?- Contestó Kendall.

-Pues no sé, es que la relación de 5 amigos no funcionan, además es número in par- Contestó Carlos.

-Pero que ideas son esas, no creo que jamás nos traicione…

A la mañana siguiente, como habían dicho se encontraron en la entrada de su preparatoria. A partir de ese día eran grandes amigos los 5 aunque Carlos seguía con esa idea. Entonces llegó el día en que Curt dejó de ser uno de sus amigos para convertirse en uno de sus enemigos.

Curt se había hartado de esos chicos, les tenía mucha envidia, tenía envidia de James puesto que era el más apuesto de la preparatoria y por lo tanto tenía a todas las chicas tras de él, tenía envidia de Logan ya que era el más inteligente quizás de toda la preparatoria, envidia de Carlos porque él era el más divertido y a todos les caía bien, y de Kendall…más bien odiaba a Kendall porque era el mejor en todo lo que hacía, era el capitán de la selección de hockey , era inteligente y además apuesto no tanto como James pero era guapo, mientras que él era un cero a la izquierda para los demás. Así que decidió tenderles una trampa a los 4.

Decidió golpearse a él mismo para que pareciera que había sido atacado por ellos, por más que le doliera pero era lo más creíble, al principio iba a ser difícil que le creyeran pero al final él sabía que le creerían pues había contratado a unos tipos para que dijeran que habían sido testigos de la escena.

Los muchachos de la ahora famosa banda llamada Big Time Rush fueron llamados por el director.

-¿Qué hicimos?- Preguntó asustado Logan.

-No lo sé…- Contestaron los otros 3.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Curt?- Preguntó James.

-No, tal vez esté ocupado o algo así- Respondió Kendall.

Se apresuraron para llegar a la oficina del director lo más antes posible, para llegar, tocar y abrir la puerta con el permiso del director de que podían pasar.

-Siéntense- Dijo fría mente el director.

Al entrar vieron a Curt todo golpeado y sangrando, junto a dos chicos que suponían eran amigos de Curt.

-¿Qué sucede director?- Preguntó Kendall.

-¿Me pueden explicar porque razón golpearon a este joven?

-Pero ¿de qué habla director? Jamás golpearíamos a Curt, es nuestro amigo-Contestó Carlos volteando a ver a Curt pero este solo desvió la mirada.

-¡No mientan! Aquí hay dos testigos- Dijo el director.

-¡Pero eso no es cierto!- Gritó Kendall levantándose de su lugar, Carlos, James y Logan solo estaban estupefactos.

-¡Tranquilícese Sr. Knigth! – Dijo el director haciendo que Kendall se sentara.

-Haber jovencitos, díganme como paso todo esto- Dijo el director dirigiéndose a los testigos.

-Bueno hoy al inicio de las clases escuchamos que los 5 peleaban, decidimos acercarnos y ver lo que pasaba cuando de repente Knight, Diamond, Mitchell y García estaban golpeando al pobre Curt, después lo amenazaron con que si decía algo le iría peor y por eso decidimos venir con usted a informarle de lo sucedido- Dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Eso no es cierto director!- Dijo Kendall- ¡Dile Curt! ¡Dile que no es cierto! ¡Di la verdad Curt!- Decía Kendall mientras miraba a Curt pero este agachó la cabeza para luego hablar.

-Director…todo lo que estos dos chicos han dicho…es cierto, ellos me golpearon y amenazaron- Dijo empezando a tratar de llorar, para que su teatrito fuera más creíble.

-Muy bien, esto jamás lo esperé de ustedes, se veían tan buenos y tranquilos, pero las apariencias engañan- Dijo decepcionado el director.

-¡Pero director!- Gritó Logan.

-¡Pero nada Sr. Mitchell! Así que los 4 quedan suspendidos tres semanas.

-¡Pero director es mentira!- Decía James.

-Fuera de mi oficina ahora- contestó el director.

-Pero…

-Dije A-HO-RA- Dijo el director molesto.

Los 4 chicos salieron de la oficina del director mirando a Curt decepcionados.

Al llegar a casa, los 4 en sus hogares recibieron regaños de sus padres, les dijeron la verdad pero ninguno les creyó.

Desde entonces jamás volvieron a dirigirle la palabra a Curt durante el año escolar, después conocieron a Gustavo y…ya saben la historia.

***Fin de Flashback* **

-Las personas no cambian… vámonos Logan, James y Carlos nos esperan- Contestó Kendall.

-Un momento, yo voy con ustedes- Dijo el sin vergüenza de Curt.

-Déjanos en paz, este hotel es solo para personas con talento artístico, no para personas mentirosas y traicioneras como tú- Esta vez hablo Logan.

-Pues eso no es lo que opina Gustavo…- Dijo en tono de burla Curt.

-¡¿QUÉ?!...

**Bueno aquí termina el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews :33**

**-Victoria**


	3. Chapter 3: Un Secreto

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia, disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 3: Un Secreto.**

– ¿Cómo que Gustavo no opina lo mismo? – Preguntó Logan alterado.

–Así es chicos…ahora trabajaré con ustedes – Dijo con arrogancia Curt.

–Ah no… ¡nononono! No nos vas a volver a arruinar nuestras vidas, ahorita mismo voy a arreglar esto- Dijo Kendall mientras tomaba su celular – Llamaré a Gustavo.

– ¡¿Qué quieres perro?! – Contestó Gustavo.

– ¡¿CÓMO QUE CONTRATASTE A ESE TIPO LLAMADO CURT?! – Respondió Kendall, Gustavo se espantó por la forma en que Kendall le hablaba, él nunca le había alzado la voz, solo lo contradecía, así que trató de calmarlo.

– ¿Kendall estás bien? Tranquilízate mono-perro – Dijo Gustavo.

– ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice Gustavo cuando acabas de contratar a ese bueno para nada llamado Curt? Además no has respondido mi pregunta – Dijo Kendall un poco más tranquilo.

–Mira Kendall, Griffin me dijo que… – Pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

–Claro… tenía que ser Griffin pero ¿sabes qué? Mejor iremos a tu oficina a hablar a solas – Dijo esto mirando a Curt –Adiós Gustavo – Colgó muy enojado Kendall.

– ¿Y qué pasó? –Preguntó Logan.

–Vamos a hablar con Gustavo en su oficina –Dijo Kendall jalando del brazo a Logan –Vamos por los chicos.

–Adiós amigos… – Dijo cínicamente Curt acompañado de un ademán.

Logan y Kendall solo rodaron los ojos y entraron al ascensor.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

– ¿Cómo que ya se tardaron no? –Dijo James dirigiéndose al sofá con Carlos.

–Si… ¿habrá pasado algo? –Preguntó el latino.

–No lo sé… –James contestó mientras en su cabeza comenzaban a llegar ideas como que Kendall y Logan estaban juntos… solo ellos… SOLOS… pero ¿por qué le molestaba a él? Los amigos salen juntos… ¿no? Pero James fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ser interrumpido por Carlos.

–James ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Carlos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Yo estoy muy bien… que ocurrencias las tuyas Carlitos –Contestó James muy acelerado.

– ¿Seguro? Porque te ves un poco enojado… –Dijo Carlos.

– ¿Qué? ¡Jaja claro que no! Creo que el que no está bien eres tú… –Contestó James a la defensiva.

–Tranquilo viejo, yo solo quería… –Pero fue interrumpido por James.

– ¡Está bien si! Me estresa que Kendall y Logan estén solos además ya tardaron demasiado para ir por un batido –Dijo James, Carlos lo miró divertido porque ni si quiera tuvo que preguntarle dos veces, el solo le había dicho todo.

–Oh no amigo… ¿Estás celoso? –Preguntó Carlos.

– ¿Qué? Claro que no… bah ¿de dónde sacas eso Carlos? –Negó James.

– ¡Ah! ¡Estás celoso amigo! Que tierno pero espera… ¿quién de ellos te gusta? –Preguntó Carlos.

–No te lo diré…

–Vamos dime…puedes confiar en mi… –Dijo Carlos.

–Si claro como no… – Contestó incrédulo James, ya que él sabía que el primero en decir cualquier secreto era Carlos… y después él.

–Te lo prometo – Dijo Carlos.

–No.

–Por favor –Suplicaba Carlos.

– ¡No!

–James…

–Está bien… no me gusta… si no estoy enamorado de… –Pero de pronto la puerta del 2J fue abierta bruscamente por Kendall y Logan, Carlos maldijo que hubieran llegado en el momento menos indicado, James suspiró de alivio aunque tarde o temprano tendría que decirle a Carlos.

– ¡Chicos tenemos que ir a la oficina de Gustavo ahora! –Dijo Kendall alarmado y enojado.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Es nuestro día libre – Dijo James.

– ¡Porque resulta que Gustavo contrató a Curt! –Esta vez quien habló fue Logan.

–Curt… espera ¡CURT! ¡¿Qué hace el aquí?! –Dijeron al unísono Carlos y James.

–Eso es lo que queremos saber, ¡ahora vamos! –Dijo Kendall para que después los 4 amigos salieran del 2J rumbo a Roque Records con Gustavo.

Rápidamente los chicos tomaron el primer taxi que encontraron y en 10 minutos ya se encontraban en el edificio rumbo a la oficina de Gustavo. Cuando llegaron Kendall y los demás entraron a su oficina.

–Gustavo cómo es posible que… – Pero Kendall se congeló al ver aquella escena –¿Gu-Gus-Gustavo? …

**¿Qué habrá visto Kendall? ¿Curt querrá destruir a los chicos? ¿Qué pasará con Gustavo? Bueno… eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo, espero sus reviews así me harán muy feliz :33**


	4. Chapter 4: Cuidado con las palabras

**Lo siento, deje abandonado este fic por más de un mes pero no tenía inspiración, hoy estaba pensado en esta historia y llegó esto a mi cabeza. Disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 4: Cuidado con las palabras.**

– ¿Gu-Gu-Gustavo?... ¡¿Cómo llegó el aquí tan rápido!? – Kendall preguntó sorprendido al ver que Curt estaba al lado de Gustavo.

–Mientras tú ibas por tus amigos, yo aproveche y vine a saludar al buen Gustavo –Respondió Curt.

–Bien perros, ¿de qué quieren hablar? –Preguntó Gustavo.

–Primero queremos que ese sujeto salga de aquí –Dijo Logan señalando a Curt.

–Está bien chicos, saldré un momento de aquí, no me extrañen –Dijo Curt guiñando el ojo y saliendo de la oficina de Gustavo.

– ¡Ahora díganme que quieren! –Habló Gustavo con el tono de voz característico de él.

– Queremos saber por qué contrataste a ese patán – Dijo James.

–Bueno, yo necesitaba un asistente –Respondió Gustavo.

– ¡Pero para eso tienes a Kelly! Y además… me habías dicho que Griffin fue quien te lo dijo –Recordó Kendall – ¡¿Y por qué tiene que irse a vivir a nuestro departamento?! – Preguntó irritado el rubio.

–Chicos, Gustavo tiene a veces necesidades que según él "yo no puedo cumplirlas" y que a veces no soy muy "productiva" así que Griffin decidió darle un asistente más joven –Habló Kelly molesta al recordar que Gustavo y Griffin casi casi le dijeron inútil –Y se tiene que ir a vivir con ustedes porque no quiere chicos en su mansión…no después de los daños que causaron ustedes en un día.

–En eso tiene razón –Comentó Carlos mientras los chicos le mandaban miradas asesinas –Yo solo decía.

–Pero Gustavo… –Logan fue interrumpido por Gustavo.

– ¡Pero nada perros! ¡Curt se irá con ustedes quieran o no! Si es todo, ya pueden irse –Finalizó Gustavo.

Los chicos salieron de la oficina de su jefe enojados.

–No es justo –Dijo James sentándose en el piso fuera de la oficina de Gustavo, los chicos imitaron su acción.

–Tenemos que hacer algo –Comentó Kendall tratando de idealizar un plan.

–Oh no rubiecito –Escucharon que Curt decía mientras venía caminando.

–Lárgate quieres –Dijo James enojado, nadie le decía rubiecito a Kendall más que él.

–Ustedes no van a hacer nada, porque si lo hacen, me veré en la necesidad de decirle a Gustavo –Respondió Curt con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Preguntó Carlos.

–Chicos chicos chicos, ¿no se dieron cuenta que Gustavo me prefirió a mí que a ustedes? Es más ni si quiera les hizo caso y eso que los conoce desde hace tiempo –Dijo Curt triunfante, los chicos se miraron, sabían que era cierto –Así que ahora deben cuidar lo que hablan y lo que hacen.

–Vámonos chicos, el ambiente se siente pesado –Dijo Kendall mientras los cuatro se paraban y se dirigían al hotel.

–Adiós muchachos, nos vemos al rato para que me ayuden a desempacar –Dijo cínicamente Curt.

En el hotel…

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntó Carlos tomando asiento en el sofá naranja.

–No lo sé, pero algo se nos ocurrirá –Le respondió Kendall –Iré a la piscina ¿alguien quiere venir?

–Yo iré contigo Kendall –Respondió James.

–Yo tengo que estudiar, lo siento amigo –Dijo Logan.

–Yo voy a ver televisión Ken –Se excusó Carlos.

–Bueno nos vemos al rato chicos, vamos James –Dijo Kendall.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

–Qué lindo día –Dijo James recostándose para tomar el Sol.

–Lo sé, además no hay gente en la piscina –Comentó Kendall colocándose junto a su amigo.

"Hay James, si tan solo pudiera decirte lo mucho que te amo, desde que te vi por primera vez sentí algo diferente, no era lo mismo con Logan y Carlos, contigo sentí que debía protegerte pero sé que nunca podrás corresponder mis sentimientos ya que tú eres el galán de PalmWoods y sales casi todos los días con chicas nuevas, por eso sé que nunca podré tener una oportunidad contigo" Pensó Kendall, el rubio ya no podía seguir ocultando su amor por el castaño pero tal vez así eran mejor las cosas.

– ¿En qué piensas Kendall? –Preguntó James.

–Yo… en nada –Respondió Kendall.

James solo soltó una risita, estar con Kendall lo hacía sentir…increíble. "Tal vez debería aprovechar este momento en que estamos solos y decirle lo que siento por él, pero tengo miedo a que me rechace y no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine por mi culpa creo que lo mejor es seguir guardando este sentimiento tan fuerte por él" Pensó James, entristeciéndose un poco.

– ¿En qué piensas James? –Preguntó Kendall imitando la voz con la que James le había preguntado unos momentos antes.

–Oye no me copies –Respondió James luego ambos comenzaron a reír, pero luego alguien se colocó enfrente de ellos tapando la luz del Sol.

– ¿Por qué tan solos chicos? –Preguntó Curt con una sonrisa burlona.

– ¿Por qué no te largas Curt? –Dijo Kendall irritado.

–Chicos…solo vine para que me ayuden con mi equipaje –Respondió Curt lanzándole a ambos sus maletas recibiendo quejas por parte de Kendall y James.

–Eres un… –Pero Kendall fue interrumpido por el dedo índice de Curt.

–No no no, cuidado con lo que dices Kenny, ahora vamos que me está dando calor –Dijo Curt comenzando a caminar.

–Es un idiota –James le susurró a Kendall.

–Lo sé –Contestó el rubio.

**Aquí termina este capítulo, espero que dejen un review :D Nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5: Siempre lo he hecho

**Por fin pude actualizar esta historia, disculpen si tarde demasiado pero he tenido unas cosas que hacer y no me da tiempo de actualizar todas las historias. Además luego me cuesta un poco de trabajo cuando no tengo inspiración pero no se preocupen, les he traído otro capítulo. El título casi no tiene nada que ver con lo primero, pero después entenderán porque le puse así…es horrible lo sé xD Disfrútenlo :33**

**Capítulo 5: Siempre lo he hecho.**

Kendall y James caminaban detrás de Curt con las maletas en sus manos, en verdad sí que eran pesadas. Iban directo al ascensor pero había demasiada gente esperando, pronto se abrió la puerta y Curt entró pero Kendall y James no cabían por las maletas.

–Lo siento chicos, creo que tendrán que usar las escaleras –Dijo Curt burlón al ver las caras de esos dos.

–Oh no…claro que no, esperaremos el siguiente –Contestó Kendall, James sólo asintió.

–No lo harán, cuando llegue quiero que ustedes dos ya estén arriba o si no ya saben que puede pasar… –Amenazó Curt, las puertas del ascensor comenzaron a cerrarse –Los veo arriba chicos.

–Vamos James… –Fue lo único que dijo Kendall caminando hacia las escaleras.

–No podemos seguir así, tenemos que detenerlo –Dijo James comenzando a subir.

–Lo sé, tendremos que planear algo junto con Logan y Carlos –Respondió el rubio sufriendo al subir esas maletas.

–Sí que están pesadas… –Comentó el castaño.

Cuando ambos subieron unos cuantos pisos más, llegaron al 2J pero para su mala suerte Curt estaba esperándolos.

–Les dije que los quería aquí antes de que yo subiera –Dijo Curt cruzándose de brazos, Kendall y James estaban agotados.

–Eso era imposible, y tú lo sabes –Respondió James irritado.

–Está bien, se los dejaré pasar, pero para la otra no habrá segundas oportunidades. Ahora métanlas mientras yo tomo un poco de agua –Dijo Curt abriendo la puerta.

– ¿Cómo es que consiguió la llave? –Preguntó James confundido, Kendall alzó los hombros.

Los chicos entraron al apartamento y vieron que los otros dos chicos no estaban ahí, así que pensaron que estaban en su habitación*.

–Hey, ¿a dónde van? Necesito que desempaquen mis maletas –Dijo Curt apareciéndose de nuevo.

–Por si no lo recuerdas, TU no tienes habitación –Dijo Kendall demostrando algo de enfado.

–Por eso dormiré con uno de ustedes.

–Tendremos que consultarlo con Logan y Carlos –Dijo James.

–Está bien, le doy permiso de descansar –Respondió Curt sentándose en el sofá.

–Eres un…

–Tranquilo Kendall, vayamos con los chicos –Dijo James deteniendo al rubio que iba contra Curt.

Kendall y James entraron a la habitación de los pequeños sin tocar, sus rostros expresaban coraje. Logan leía un libro sobre medicina y Carlos estaba en su laptop.

– ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Logan colocando el libro en su cama.

–Sí –Respondieron al unísono Kendall y James.

– ¿Por qué están tan enojados? Yo no hice nada, soy inocente –Preguntó y afirmó Carlos cerrando su laptop.

–No tiene nada que ver contigo Carlos, si no con Curt –Respondió Kendall, Carlos suspiro de alivio.

–Lo sabía, ¿ahora qué hizo? –Preguntó Logan con molestia.

–Nos hizo subir su equipaje, eran más de 6 maletas… ¡por las escaleras! –Respondió James haciendo ademanes con las manos.

– ¡¿Y por qué lo hicieron?! –Preguntó Carlos asombrado.

–Ya saben porque, estamos bajo amenaza –Respondió Kendall –Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.

–Tienes razón, además, somos 4 contra uno… ¿qué puede pasar? –Dijo Logan victorioso.

–No hay que subestimarlo, además tendremos que compartir la habitación con él… yo voto porque se quede con Carlos y Logan –Dijo James chocando cinco con Kendall.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso ni siquiera es democrático! – Gritó exasperado Logan.

–Logan, ni que fueras abogado –Respondió Kendall divertido.

–No Kendall, no lo haremos –Dijo Logan molesto.

–Claro que sí –Contradijo James.

– ¡Que no!

– ¡Que sí!

– ¡No!

– ¡Sí!

James y Logan discutían, Kendall y Carlos sólo rodaron los ojos.

– ¡Basta! –Kendall detuvo la pelea –Para que Logan deje de llorar, Curt dormirá con nosotros James –El castaño hizo un puchero.

– ¡Oye yo no estaba llorando! –Gritó Logan ofendido.

–Cómo sea...ahora les toca desempacar las maletas –Dijo Kendall.

– ¿Y por qué nosotros? – Preguntó Carlos.

–Oye… nosotros ya las subimos y créanme que no fue nada fácil –Dijo Kendall yendo hacia la puerta –Vamos James.

Kendall y James salieron de la habitación de los pequeños con unas sonrisas en sus rostros. Logan y Carlos sólo soltaron un suspiro de resignación.

–Hola chicos que bueno que los veo, ¿ya decidieron en dónde me quedaré? –Preguntó Curt levantándose del sofá.

–Sí, te quedaras en nuestra habitación –Respondió James.

–Excelente…

–Cierra la boca, Logan y Carlos vendrán a desempacar tus estúpidas maletas –Dijo Kendall enojado.

–Hey rubiecito no me hables en ese tono –Respondió Curt comenzando a enfadarse.

–Hey no le digas rubiecito… –James se unió a la pelea, ya que odiaba que a su Kendall le dijeran rubiecito, sólo él podía llamarlo así.

–Yo te puedo hablar cómo se me dé la gana… –Dijo Kendall respecto al comentario de Curt.

Logan y Carlos salieron de la habitación y escucharon la discusión de los tres chicos.

–Más te vale que te comportes Kendall…al igual que tu James, díganles a los holgazanes de Carlos y Logan que desempaquen ahora –Contestó Curt. Cargan* al escuchar eso se molestaron.

– ¡Oye no somos holgazanes! –Gritó Logan, Carlos igual estaba molesto.

–Ya me hartaste Curt… –Dijo Kendall lanzándose al chico mencionado. Los otros tres chicos de la banda trataron de separarlos.

– ¡Me las pagarás Kendall Knight! ¡Te destruiré! –Gritaba Curt mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Logan y Carlos.

– ¡No si yo lo hago primero! –Gritaba el rubio forcejeando con James, luego se calmó – ¡Está bien James! ¡Suéltame! No le haré nada…

El castaño lo soltó, Curt también se calmó y logró zafarse de los pequeños.

–Estas advertido Kendall…si vuelves a tocarme haré que te despidan –Amenazó Curt, los chicos se miraron espantados, excepto Kendall, él sólo salió del 2J furioso.

–Y ustedes dos desempaquen las maletas en dónde ya saben –Ordenó Curt.

–No creo que debas dormir en el mismo cuarto que Kendall… –Dijo Logan temiendo por las consecuencias.

–Yo hago lo que se me da la gana…hagan lo que les dije –Respondió Curt volviendo a sentarse –Y tu castaño bonito, controla al rubio o si no ya saben lo que puede pasar.

James no dijo nada y salió en busca de Kendall, él sabía dónde se encontraba este cada vez que estaba en problemas, triste o enojado… en el parque de Palmwoods.

James caminaba en busca de su amor secreto hasta que lo vio sentado en un árbol mirando el césped así que se acercó a él.

–Hola –Saludó el castaño sentándose a su lado. Kendall al verlo sonrió levemente.

–Hola –Correspondió el saludo Kendall.

– ¿Estás mejor? –Preguntó James.

–Sí…gracias por preocuparte James –Respondió Kendall mirando a James a los ojos.

–Siempre lo haría por ti… –Dijo James "Diablos ¿por qué dije eso? ¿Sospechará algo? Seguro me dejará de hablar si se entera de lo que siento por él" Pensó James.

– ¿En serio? ¿Sólo por mí? –Preguntó Kendall algo sonrojado.

–Yo… bueno… es lo que los amigos harían –Respondió James nervioso.

–Sí…sólo los amigos –Dijo Kendall algo triste bajando la mirada, James notó ese cambio.

– ¿Qué pasa Kenny? –Preguntó James "Se puso triste en cuanto dije eso… ¿será posible que él sienta algo por mí? Pensó emocionado James.

Kendall miró a los ojos a James, comenzó a acercarse lentamente. James podía sentir el aliento del rubio chocar contra su cara y no pudo aguantar más…

Sus labios se juntaron suavemente, se movían en sincronía… parecía que danzaban en compañía de una linda melodía. Kendall pudo sentir que James sonreía ante el beso.

Por más que no quisieran los chicos, tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxígeno. En cuanto lo hicieron ambos estaban sonrojados.

–Yo… –James no encontraba palabras, estaba nervioso.

–James, no hace falta que digas nada… –Kendall se paró de aquel árbol, James pensó que el rubio se iría y que estaba enojado con él pero pasó todo lo contrario, Kendall estiró su mano ofreciéndole ayuda al castaño para pararse, la cual acepto –James Diamond… te amo.

James no podía creerlo.

– ¿En serio? –Preguntó incrédulo.

–Sí… lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo y me siento como un idiota al habértelo ocultado… ¿sientes lo-lo mismo p-por mí? –Kendall preguntó nervioso.

James jaló al rubio de la playera haciendo que sus labios se juntaran de nuevo, esta vez un beso más apasionado.

– ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? – Dijo James al separarse de su amado.

–Creo que si… –Respondió divertido Kendall –James… ¿quieres ser mi novio?

–Claro que sí, he soñado con este momento durante años –Respondió James abrazando a Kendall.

–Igual yo… te amo James –Declaró Kendall besando la mejilla del castaño.

–Y yo a ti Kendall –Respondió James con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Al fin estaba al lado de la persona que amaba sobre todas las cosas.

***Carlos y Logan comparten una habitación, Kendall y James comparten la otra habitación. Era por si había dudas o algo así.**

***Escribí Cargan para no estar repitiendo "Carlos y Logan" o "Logan y Carlos"**

**Aquí termina este capítulo. Ojalá que haya sido de su agrado, espero sus reviews para saber si les gusto…o no. Disculpen si es algo corto.**

**Nos vemos! :33**


	6. Chapter 6: Nadie debe saberlo

**He publicado otro capítulo de esta historia, en verdad disculpen la demora pero el tiempo lo tengo contado. Espero que les guste… disfrútenlo c:**

**Capítulo 6: Nadie debe saberlo.**

– Odio a ese tipo – Dijo Logan mientras acomodaba la ropa de Curt. Para lograrlo tuvieron que sacar unas cuantas prendas de James y Kendall, para después juntarlas y dejar el espacio libre para Curt.

– ¿Y quién no? – Respondió Carlos terminando de hacer su labor – Al fin acabe.

– Igual yo… estoy exhausto.

– Lo sé… oye Logan ¿Crees que Kendall esté bien? James ya se tardó demasiado – Preguntó el moreno preocupado. Logan tomó asiento en la cama de James suspirando pesadamente.

– Yo creo que sí, sólo necesita tener un poco de tranquilidad, además James se encargará de que Kendall esté bien – Respondió Logan.

– Creo que tienes razón.

– ¿Te parece si vamos por unos helados? Hace demasiado calor hoy – Propuso Logan levantándose de la cama, sabía que Carlos no negaría esa propuesta.

– Ya sabes mi respuesta amigo… – Dicho esto ambos chicos salieron de la habitación.

Al salir vieron que Curt estaba sentado en el sofá naranja mientras veía televisión, éste los miro por unos momentos.

– ¿A dónde van? – Preguntó Curt haciendo que su voz sonara intimidante.

– Que te importa – Contestó Logan saliendo del 2J seguido de Carlos. Habían dejado a Curt con la palabra en la boca, el chico hizo un puchero y se volvió a sentar, pero su celular vibró en señal de que le había llegado un mensaje.

"_No me lo vas a creer, hace unos momentos James y Kendall se declararon su amor, ahora son novios. Todo va a la perfección ¿no?"_

"Excelente" Pensó Curt sentándose de nuevo, mientras que en su rostro se esbozaba una sonrisa malévola.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

James y Kendall caminaban en silencio de regreso al 2J, pero era un silencio agradable. Ambos tenían unas sonrisas encantadoras. Pronto tomaron el ascensor, por suerte estaba vacío.

Kendall miró a James, éste al sentir la mirada se sonrojó, a lo cual el rubio rio.

– Estás muy callado… – Dijo Kendall, aunque ya conocía al castaño desde hace años, en ese momento se sentía tan nervioso de entablar una conversación con él.

– Al igual que tu Ken… – James al decir eso pudo escuchar la risa de su acompañante.

– Pues dejemos de estarlo… –Respondió Kendall mientras se giraba acercándose a James para besarlo. El castaño retrocedió unos pasos mientras veía como Kendall se acercaba, hasta que chocó con la pared del ascensor. Se quedaron admirando unos segundos y pronto juntaron sus labios.

Era una sensación increíble para ambos, al fin estaban juntos después de tanto tiempo. Los chicos no escucharon cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron indicando que habían llegado al piso correspondiente, hasta que sintieron unas miradas sobre ellos.

Y ahí estaban Logan y Carlos con la boca abierta, a lo cual Kames se sonrojó.

– ¿De qué nos perdimos? – Preguntó Carlos saliendo de su trance.

– Bueno… nosotros… es que… como explicarlo… estábamos – James comenzó a decir palabras sin sentido, así que Kendall decidió ayudarlo.

– James y yo somos novios – Respondió el rubio sin más rodeos.

– Wow… simplemente… wow – Dijo Logan aún sin poder creerlo.

– ¡Genial! – Gritó Carlos corriendo a abrazar a cada uno de sus amigos.

– Gracias Carlos – Agradecieron al unísono.

– ¿No vas a felicitarnos Logan? – Preguntó Kendall algo divertido por la situación.

– ¡Claro que sí! Oh chicos me alegro tanto por ustedes… ya se habían tardado – Respondió Logan abrazando a ambos.

– ¿Osea que tú ya lo sabías? – Preguntó James.

– Por supuesto… soy un genio ¿lo sabían? – Respondió Logan arrogante.

– Que modesto eres… – Dijo Carlos rodando los ojos.

– Por cierto… ¿a dónde van chicos? – Preguntó el rubio abrazando a James por los hombros, olvidando la pequeña discusión entre los pequeños.

– Logan y yo iremos por helados – Contestó Carlos con su típica sonrisa – ¿Quieren venir?

– Eso es asombroso, yo si quiero ir – Respondió James – ¿Tú que dices Kendall?

– Me tendrán que disculpar ésta vez chicos, lo único que quiero hacer en estos momentos es descansar un poco, estoy muy cansado.

– Está bien – Contestó James con una sonrisa torcida – Nos vemos luego…

James se acercó y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Kendall, éste último sonrió por el gesto de James. Logan y Carlos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, en verdad les daba gusto que al fin sus amigos estuvieran juntos como pareja.

– Adiós… – Se despidió el rubio de sus amigos cuando entraron al ascensor y se cerraron las puertas. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al 2J.

Cuando llegó abrió la puerta y para su mala suerte ahí estaba Curt.

– Hasta que al fin apareces, necesito que hagas más cosas – Dijo Curt desviando la mirada del televisor.

– Oh no… ya hice lo que me pediste hace rato, ahora ya no pienso hacer nada – Respondió el rubio irritado. Curt al oír lo que Kendall dijo apagó el televisor y se levantó peligrosamente en dirección al oji- verde.

– ¿Acaso escuche un "no" de tu parte?

– ¡Vaya! Escuchaste bien… – Respondió desafiante Kendall.

– Más te vale que cambies esa actitud conmigo – Dijo Curt mirando a los ojos a Kendall. Curt era de la estatura de James, así que resultaba un poco intimidante para Kendall, sólo un poco.

– Yo no sigo ordenes de NADIE ¿oíste? Ahora quítate de mi camino – Dijo Kendall esquivando al más alto, pero este fue más rápido y le bloqueó el camino.

– Ahora ya las sigues… así que ve a la cocina y prepárame algo de comer – Ordenó Curt.

– Por si no lo sabías, tienes dos manos perfectamente funcionales… ahora que tu cerebro ya captó esa información, puedes ir tu solito a prepararte algo – Kendall no iba a dejarse manejar por nadie… tal vez sólo por James, así que empujó a Curt y fue directamente a su habitación, cerrándola con seguro para que ese sujeto no entrara.

– Tarde o temprano tendrás que salir Knight…

"Que idiota, sus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado" Pensó Kendall recostándose en su cama, Curt seguía hablando.

– Está bien Kendall, veo que quieres jugar con fuego – Curt paró un momento – Así que me veo en la necesidad de decir tu mayor secreto en la vida, cosa que no le agradará demasiado a los chicos… en especial a James.

"Demonios, olvidé que Curt era mi confidente hace años… nadie puede saberlo, nadie… si lo saben, me odiaran para siempre, y no quiero que ahora que James y yo estamos juntos se arruine todo"

Así que sin más preámbulos salió de la habitación. Curt estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa.

– Así me gusta… – Fue lo único que dijo Curt, ahora que tenía amenazado al rubio, todo iba a la perfección.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

– ¿Creen que fue buena idea dejar a Kendall con Curt? – Preguntó Carlos disfrutando de un delicioso helado de chocolate. James disfrutaba uno de fresa y Logan de vainilla.

– Lo olvidé por completo, pero confío en que Kendall no hará nada malo, el sólo de defiende de ese cretino – Respondió Logan pensando muy bien las cosas, aunque por primera vez nació una duda en el – ¿O no?

– Yo creo que tienes razón Logan, Kendall es inteligente con respecto a este tipo de soluciones… lo que si se es que no podré soportar demasiado al mentiroso de Curt, jamás olvidaré lo que nos hizo – Respondió James mientras que en su rostro se mostraba un gesto de disgusto al recordar el pasado.

– Ninguno de nosotros podrá olvidarlo… – Respondió Carlos – Pero cambiando de tema… ¿cómo es que Kendall y tú ya son novios?

James volteó a ver a sus amigos con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas, éstos estaban ansiosos por escuchar lo que había pasado entre ellos.

– Bueno… sólo les diré que surgió románticamente bajo un árbol – Fue lo único que dijo James, en sus adentros se estaba riendo puesto que había dejado a los chicos intrigados.

– ¡James! – Gritaron los pequeños con pucheros en sus rostros.

– Lo siento chicos… tal vez luego les dé más detalles.

– Sólo quiero saber una cosa… – Dijo Carlos como niño pequeño.

– Está bien Carlitos… ¿Qué quieres saber? – Preguntó James.

– ¿Ya lo hicieron? – James al escuchar eso se puso rojo como un tomate, mientras que Logan estallaba en carcajadas.

– ¿¡Qué?! ¡No! Por dios Carlos ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Respondió el castaño alterado… más bien apenado – Y tú Logan para de reírte.

– Lo… siento… es que esa no la vi venir… ¡debiste ver tu cara! – Y de nuevo el genio comenzó a reírse.

– Yo solo quería saber… – Respondió inocentemente el moreno.

– Agh… olvídenlo, vayamos al apartamento – Respondió James olvidando la vergonzosa pregunta de su amigo.

*BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR* *BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR**BTR*

– Excelente Kendall… eso estuvo excelente – Respondió Curt sentado en el sofá.

– No lo volveré a hacer… ¿me escuchaste? –Dijo Kendall enfadado.

– Yo sé que vendrás a rogarme que te deje hacerlo de nuevo – Contestó el más alto con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Pronto la puerta del 2J se abrió dejando ver a los tres chicos restantes de la banda, pero al entrar se quedaron estupefactos.

– ¿Qué pasó aquí?

**Aquí termina otro capítulo, espero sus opiniones a través de un review c:**

**Nos vemos pronto por aquí :33**


End file.
